No es problema, es una amistad
by tanfer2010
Summary: Una verdadera amistad puede superar cualquier pelea, en especial una pelea absurda, ya que si es grande, la amistad jamás se perderá.


**Aquí les traigo un one shoot, espero y lo disfruten(: **

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Fredward!- Decía Sam enojada entrando al apartamento de Carly

-¡Cálmate Sam, no es para tanto. Deberías agradecerme!- Dijo Freddie entrando detrás de la rubia

-Si, hola chicos...- Dijo Spencer en forma sarcástica mientras estaba como espectador ante la discusión de Sam y Freddie,

pero al parecer éstos no le tomaron atención a lo que dijo

-¿Agradecerte? !Debería golpearte a ti también!

-Si no hubiera sido por mi, ahorita estuvieras en la oficina del director-

-¡Wow que miedo!- Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente- Además, que importa si...-

-¡Basta!- Grito Carly cortando a Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras -¿Podrían dejar de pelear?

¡Su discusión se escucha hasta el estudio!-

-¡Carly! Es que el torpe…- Trató de decir Sam, pero Freddie la interrumpió

-¡Cálmate Puckett! ¡Te dije que me dejaras de llamar así!-

-¿Y crees que te voy a obedecer? ¡Ni que fueras mi patrón!- Contestó Sam sarcásticamente

-¡No soy tu patrón, pero soy tu amigo!-

-¡No es cierto! Tratabas de que fuéramos amigos, "bueno" amigos, pero ¿sabes? ¡Te volvió a fallar Benson! – Le dijo Sam con un tono molesto al principio, pero fue disminuyendo el volumen y al final fue como un tono de tristeza. La chica terminó la frase y se fue del apartamento

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que pasó Freddie?- Preguntó Carly con una cara de preocupación ya que pudo notar el tono de tristeza en las últimas palabras de su amiga

-Es que ella… sus puños… los chicos… la advertencia… y eso de.. ¡ahhh!- Trataba de decir el castaño, pero se desesperó y se fue

-¿Qué onda con tus amigos Carly?- Dijo Spencer sin entender nada

-¡Es lo que quiero saber!-

-¿Te digo algo?-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la pequeña Shay con curiosidad

-No sé si decirte, sonará feo-Dijo el hermano de la castaña tratando de arrepentirse

-Solo dime- Le respondió su hermana con un tono autoritario

-De acuerdo. Ya me saboreaba el licuado que Freddie dijo que nos trairía- Dijo Spencer con una voz de niño chiquito

-¡Spencer!-

-Te dije que sonaría feo-

-Pensándolo bien…- Decía la anfitriona del webshow mas famoso con una cara pensativa –yo también me saboreaba ese licuado…-

-¿Vamos por uno?

- Voy por mi abrigo- Dijo Carly subiendo las escaleras

Pasaron 2 días desde aquel argumento entre Sam y Freddie. Era sábado, las anfitrionas del famoso webshow habían planeado ir al patinadero, pero no al "Óvalo de hielo" ya que de ahí las habían vetado. Ya en la noche regresaron, Sam decidió quedarse en el apartamento de la castaña, la chica no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a su rubia amiga en su apartamento.

-¿Sabes qué quiero hacer?- le preguntó la rubia a su mejor amiga

-¿Qué cosa Sam?- Contesto Carly curiosa -¿Comer?-

-¿A caso lees la mente? Eso es justo lo que quiero hacer –Dijo la chica feliz

-No, no leo la mente Sam – Dijo Carly con un tono de fastidio –Es que siempre quieres hacer eso-

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué onda con esa actitud de fastidio que traes? –

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer?-

-¿Comprar tacos?- Respondió Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡No Sam! No todas mis actividades implican comer o comida- Dijo Carly con aún más fastidio

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sam rodando los ojos y borrándosele esa sonrisa del rostro -¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¿Qué quiero hacer? Quisiera que me explicaras que es lo que pasó entre tú y Freddie, porqué discutieron hace 2 días si todo iba algo bien, llevaban una buena amistad, algo increíble para ustedes 2, un gran avance- Le respondió Carly con un tono algo rápido y un poco molesto

-¿Entonces quieres ir a comprar tacos?- Dijo Sam tratando de evadir el tema

-¡No cambies de tema! Empieza a hablar-

-No cambio de tema- Trataba de defenderse la rubia

-Si te digo que cambias de tema es porque lo estás haciendo, ¡vamos, empieza a hablar!-

-No sé porqué te interesa tanto-

-Porque son mis amigos Sam, me preocupan-

-Da igual, no pienso hablar al respecto-

-Sam… vamos, quiero ayudarlos-

-¿Ayudarnos en qué Carly?-

-En que vuelvan a ser amigos como antes-

-No Carly, tú no entiendes, el problema es que el torpe y yo nunca fuimos amigos-

-No digas eso Sam, somos mejores amigos, los tres, ¿entendiste?-

-No Carly, no lo entiendo, además no lo sabes todo. Mejor iré a casa, tal vez mamá ya haya vuelto- Al termino de esto, Sam tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento

-Sé más de lo que debería saber Sam…- Dijo Carly para si misma después de que su amiga cerrara la puerta

Carly se quedó con la intriga de porqué sus amigos no querían contarle lo que había sucedido, ¿tan malo habrá sido? La anfitriona del mejor webshow no se iba a dar por vencida así que al día siguiente trataría de hablar de nuevo con Freddie.

Comenzó un nuevo día en Seattle, era domingo, un día muy agradable para salir con amigos, los chicos de iCarly habían planeado ir al cine y a otros lugares antes de esa discusión entre Sam y Freddie. Se encontraba la pequeña Shay viendo la TV en la sala del apartamento, eran alrededor de la 1pm, estaba muy entretenida por la película que veía, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano salió tres veces del apartamento.

-"En eso, la chica sube a su recámara, le pone seguro a la puerta, se da la vuelta y…"- Contaba el narrador de la tan entretenida película hasta que entró el castaño chico interrumpiendo la concentración de su amiga

-¡¿Qué pasa Carly Shay?- Exclamó el chico saludando a su amiga

-¡Freddie! Llegas en el momento mas interesante de la película- Le reclamaba la castaña a su amigo

-Oh, lo siento, ¿quieres que me vaya?-

-No, ya que, el mal ya está hecho- Dijo Carly apagando la TV -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Gracias por la cálida bienvenida eh-

-Lo siento, es que ando algo desconcertada- Dijo la chica sin ánimos

-¿Qué pasa? Cuéntale a Freddo- Dijo el castaño picoteándole el estómago a su amiga para animarla un poco

-Es lo que quisiera saber, ¿qué pasó ese día Freddie? ¿por qué discutieron?-

-Oye… deberíamos de irnos al cine, ¿no? Se nos pasará la función –Dijo el chico tratando de evadir el tema al igual que Sam lo había hecho

-¡No iremos Freddie! Sam no vino, ustedes no se hablan, no quieren contarme lo que pasó, ¿quién disfrutaría una salida así?-

-Carly, es que… es algo complicado…- Trataba de decir el castaño

-¿Complicado? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo su primer beso? – Dijo Carly echándoselo en cara

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Exclamó el chico sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga

-Entonces, ¿qué fue? ¡Freddie, vas a contarme quieras o no!- Dijo Carly con un tono autoritario mientras se levantó del sofá y puso la puerta con seguro para evitar que Freddie se fuera

-No tienes que cerrar la puerta Carly – Dijo el chico algo asustado

-Tenía que hacerlo, si no te volverías a ir fingiendo desesperarte-

-Pero… bien… - Contesto Freddie rendido -¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¡Todo! Antes de la última hora todo iba bien, Sam estaba con su estado normal de agresividad y tu la soportabas como de costumbre, pero dijeron que irían a Licuados Locos –

-Sí, ese era el plan… -

-¿Quieres decirme que pasó en la salida? –

-Es que, bueno, te diré. Estaba esperando a Sam en la puerta del pasillo principal porque dijo que tenía que hacer no se que cosa y pues estaba ahí y mientras esperaba, hablaba con unos chicos y Sam quería golpearlo y antes de que lo hiciera la detuve porque si la veían le hubieran suspendido-

-Mmm… entiendo – Dijo Carly no muy convencida – ¿Y por qué Sam… - No terminó de decir porque su amiga forzó la cerradura y entró de repente ya que ella estaba escuchando a través de la puerta

- ¡Que mentiroso eres Fredward!- Exclamó la rubia enojada –Eso no fue lo que paso

-¡Claro que sí! – Le respondió el castaño –Tu ibas a golpear a esos chicos

-¡Sí! No lo niego, iba hacerlo, pero dile a Carly porqué –

-¿Freddie? – Preguntó Carly

-Ella iba a golpearlos porque estaban diciendo que…-

-No te excluyas Fredtonto, estaban diciendo cosas sobre mí, los 3 y tú los apoyabas y te reías – Se podía notar el tono de enojo en la voz de Sam

- ¡Yo no decía nada sobre ti!- Trataba de defenderse el castaño

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tu empezaste todo! – Dijo Sam más enojada

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Mejor no hables si no sabes Puckett!- Dijo Freddie también con enojo

- Yo sé lo que paso niñito y no vas a callarme, es más, ¡debería golpearte! – Dijo la chica con rabia

-No vas a volver a amenazarme Sam, ¡no esta vez! – Respondió el chico confiado pero con miedo en su interior ya que sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer la chica

-Pues mas vale que empieces a orar, porque…- Dijo la rubia, pero fue interrumpía por su mejor amiga

-¡Ya basta! Estoy harta de esto y me siento mal, les di tres días para que me dijeran que pasaba y ninguno de los dos lo hizo, pero por suerte, esta vez sé lo que paso- Dijo Carly algo molesta

- ¡¿Qué?- Dijeron Sam y Freddie al unísono

-¡Si! Aunque no lo crean, sé lo que pasó- Dijo de nuevo Carly recalcándolo – Sam, Freddie no empezó nada y no apoyó a esos chicos, y Freddie, tu gran error fue no defender a Sam, solo estabas escuchando sin hacer nada, eso fue muy malo de tu parte-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura Carly? – Preguntó su mejor amiga

- Porque me quedé en la escuela y me fui como cinco minutos después que ustedes pero la mamá de Gibby me trajo, me había pedido que lo acompañara a recoger unos cuadro de gatito que hizo durante el semestre –

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas si sabes todo lo que pasó? – Pregunto el castaño con intriga

-¿Acaso importa?- Contestó Carly

-¡Sí!- Contestaron de nuevo Sam y Freddie al unísono

-Como sea, ya que tan interesados están… estaba en la pared donde da vuelta en las escaleras, pude ver desde arriba a Freddie y a esos chicos y pude ver como ibas hacia la puerta Sam- Les contestó Carly

- Oh…- Dijo Sam pero Freddie no dijo nada

- ¿Ahora que todo está claro, pueden hacer las pases?- Dijo Carly para romper el incomodo silencio que había

-¿Las pases para qué Carly? – Pregunto Sam - ¿Para que mañana o pasado vuelva a pasar lo mismo? –

-Sam, Carly tiene razón…- Decía Freddie pero fue interrumpido por la rubia

-Silencio, aun no acabo, ¿por qué estas empeñada en resolver un problema que puede volver a repetirse o a intentar crear una "buena amistad" que jamás habrá? –

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando a Sam Puckett le preocuparon los problemas? ¿Desde cuando le empezó a importar lo que la gente piense o diga de ella? – Le decía Carly tratando de hacerla entrar en razón - Además trato de salvar la amista que hubo entre ustedes y no me refiero a las últimas semanas, si no a los cuatro años que llevan de conocerse-

-Sam, yo…- Trataba de nuevo decir el castaño, pero una vez mas fue interrumpido por la coanfitriona de iCarly

-¿Saben? Esto ni al caso, mejor me voy por donde vine-

-Sam, espera- Dijo Carly ya cuando su amiga estaña a punto de cerrar la puerta

-¿Qué? Respondió la chica- Respondió la chica con indiferencia

-No es que me haya molesta, pero, ¿Por qué viniste? – Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad

- Porque íbamos a ir al cine…- Le respondió la chica con naturalidad

-¿Cómo es que alguien puede divertirse en el cine mientras pasa una situación así?- Dijo Calry con algo de sarcasmo y sorpresa a la vez

Pasó una semana desde es enfrentamiento cara entre el trío de iCarly. Sam y Freddie no se hablaban, aunque Freddie intentaba hablar con Sam, la chica se oponía, al parecer presentaba un poco de orgullo al no aceptar que en realidad Freddie empezó ni apoyó nada.

El lunes en la escuela de Ridwage, estaba Sam en su casillero, metiendo y sacando libros al azar ya que ni si quiera revisaba su horario, mientras la chica estaba en sus pensamientos, llegan Carly y Freddie

-Hola Sam- Saludo la castaña con una sonrisa como siempre

-Hey Carls- Respondió su amiga

-Hola Sam- Dijo Freddie

-Wow, se me hace tarde, tengo que llegar a clase de historia- Dijo Sam y s va, pero antes su amiga la detiene

-Sam, faltan 10 minutos, nos toca matemáticas y es para el otro lado-

-Por eso digo que es para allá – Dijo la rubia, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su clase

-Ya me cansé Carly, si Sam no quiere aceptar mis disculpas y ver su error, ya no le rogaré- Dijo el castaño molesto

-Freddie…-

-Lo siento Carly, yo me equivoqué, lo acepto, pero ella también y sería justo que también lo aceptara- Dijo Freddie y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su clase

-Sam no se molestó por lo que los chicos decían Freddie – Dijo Carly mientras su amigo se alejaba, pero al escuchar eso, el chico se detuvo –En realidad lo hizo porque no dijiste nada en contra de ellos, aunque Sam no necesita que la defiendan, pero piensa que hubiese sido lindo que lo hicieras, ya que eran, bueno, siguen siendo muy buenos amigos-

-Yo ya me discupe y no quiso aceptar las disculpas- Dijo Freddie aún de espaldas, al término continuó su camino

-¡Necesitarás más que una disculpa para poder recuperar su amistad!- Gritó Carly no tan alto

- ¡Ya no es mi problema!- Respondió Freddie de misma manera que su amiga

- No es un problema Fredie, es una amistad- Dijo la castaña y después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su clase para encontrarse con su mejor amiga

La chica castaña llega al aula con una actitud algo diferente que a la de la entrada, se dirige a sentarse a lado de su mejor amiga y saca su cuaderno.

-¿Qué pasa Carly, porque esa cara?- Preguntó Sam

-No es nada-

-De acuerdo-

-Sam, ¿quisieras ir a cenar al apartamento conmigo y Spencer? Preparará tacos de espagueti –

-Claro, ¡Amo esos tacos! Será genial, además… espera, no irá Fredward, ¿cierto? –

-No Sam, solo tú, Spencer y yo –

-Está bien, ¡mamá comerá tacos de espagueti!- Dijo la rubia con muy buen ánimo

Terminó esa clase y continuaron otras hasta que llegó la hora de salida. Carly se fue rápidamente a su apartamento, Freddie tuvo que quedarse por una junta del AV Club y Sam se fue a su casa porque tenía que alimentar a su gato Espumita.

La anfitriona del mejor web show llegó a su apartamento apresurada apenas entró y gritó el nombre de su hermano, éste se alarmó que bajo corriendo y se calló de las escaleras, terminó en el suelo pero se paró rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Carly?- Preguntó su hermano agitado por todo lo que pasó

-Tendremos una cena esta noche, comeremos tacos de espagueti y tú los prepararás-

-¡Claro! ¿Pero era necesario que hicieras que me alarmara y cayera de las escaleras? – Dijo Spencer mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Lo siento, pero es importante, tenemos que hacer que Sam y Freddie se arreglen de una vez, no puede continuar así, extraño ver a mis dos mejor amigos juntos, no por separado, además, esta afectando al programa-

-De acuerdo, ¿y cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Spencer con curiosidad

-Primero…-

Llego la noche, Carly había citado a sus amigos pero no les dijo que el otro iría. Freddie había llegado, los hermanos Shay lo recibieron y sirvieron la cena

-Aquí está el primer plato Carly, ponlo por allá- Dijo Spencer señalando que lo pusiera en la mesa –Freddie, ¿puedes servir las bebidas? El jugo está en el refrigerador –

-Claro- Contesta el chico y se dirige a la nevera -¿Y por qué prepararon cuatro lugares?-

-¿Por qué? Para que… ya sabes… ¿La mesa no se vea sola? – Dijo Carly algo sorprendida y tartamudeando confundiéndose con sus propias palabras

-Pero son seis lugares en total, pones cuatro, cenaremos tres, además… - No terminó de decir el castaño porque su amiga lo interrumpió

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Los tacos se enfriarán- Dijo Carly con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

-Está bien, ¡adelante! – Dijo Freddie

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal les fue en la escuela?- Dijo Spencer como pregunta inicial que estaba apegada al plan de Carly

-Bien, en clase de literatura vimos los clásicos autores de poesía- Respondió Carly

-Oh, interesante- Dijo el hermano de la castaña con indiferencia

-Hoy en el AV Club vi a Shane, ya regresó de Washington D. C. después de conocer al presidente, me dijo que la Primera Dama preparó la cena y que cocina muy bien- Dijo Freddie

-¡Asombroso!- Exclamó Spencer que estaba atento a lo que Freddie decía a comparación de Carly que leía un mensaje que recibió

-Spencer, era papá, quiere tener un video chat en quince minutos- Dijo la castaña algo sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez ya que ese mensaje inesperado de su padre interfería con sus planes –Freddie, ¿nos permitirías? Para que no esperes aquí solo, toma – le da unas llaves –son de nuestro espacio en el sótano, ¿podrías ir por la sobrilla morada? Es que Spencer olvidó comprar el postre y ahorita que terminemos de cenar irá por el – Cuando la castaña terminó de decir todo esto, ya había llamado al elevador y dirigiendo a Freddie a el, presiono la tecla que llevaba al elevador a la planta baja para que de ahí, el chico bajara al sótano

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Spencer sin entender nada

-Tenemos que subir a mi habitación, falta poco para el video chat –

-Claro, pero, ¿Qué pasará con el plan? ¿Qué haremos?-

-¡Improvisar!- Dijo la castaña si ni siquiera pensarlo

Los hermanos Shay subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Carly y prepararon todo para el video chat con su padre

-¿Qué tienes Carly? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – Preguntó Spencer

- Es que, eso que hace que los niños del mundo no tengan hambre y… ¿me repites la pregunta? –Dijo la castaña confundida

-¿Qué te tiene así hermana? Dudo que sea el video chat con nuestro padre, es por ese asunto de Sam y Freddie, ¿cierto?-

-¡Sí! Sam ya debió de haber llegado y Freddie entrará y habrá una tercera Guerra Mundial en nuestra sala – Dijo Carly algo alterada

-No te alteres Carly, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- Dijo el mayor de los Shay dándole seguridad a su hermana

-Tienes razón, tengo que relajarme- Dijo la chica recapacitando

En el primer piso, en la sala efectivamente estaba Sam, llevaba unos cinco minutos desde que había llegado, pudo notar los platos servidos en la mesa, pero eran tres y estaban a la mitad, aunque habían cuatro vasos con bebida, solo tres estaban a la mitad. La rubia comenzó a gritar el nombre de su mejor amiga, pero nadie respondió, decidió esperar, fue al sanitario y en eso que ella entró, el castaño chico llego del sótano con la famosa sombrilla. El productor técnico de iCarly prefirió continuar con su cena, cuando de pronto escuchó que se cerró la puerta del baño, si eso sucedió, alguien tuvo que salir y fue la persona que él menos esperaba

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Carly me invitó a cenar!- Exclamó la rubia algo molesta, pareciera que no se podían ver

-¡Mientes! Carly me invitó a mí a cenar y dijo que tú no vendrías – Respondió el chico

-¡Mejor me iré!- Dijo Sam

-¡No, tú te quedas! ¡El que se va soy yo!-

-¡Sí, mejor vete!-

-¡No!¡ Ahora nos quedamos los dos! – Dijo Freddie molesto y resignado, mejor continuó con sus tacos

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos desde esos pequeños argumentos entre Sam y Freddie. El chico para entonces había terminado sus tacos, pero seguía sentado en la mesa de la cocina, al parecer revisaba su e-mails desde su pera phone. La chica se aburrió de estar en el sofá y se fue a la cocina, pero no hablar con Freddie, si no a servirse espagueti para sus tacos ya que traía hambre, era lógico, ¡es Sam!

Entre los chicos se creó un silencio incómodo, Feddie terminó de revisar sus e-mails y se aburrió de estar en internet, algo extraño para una persona famosa en la red, y Sam se había acabado más de media docena de tacos de espagueti. El chico castaño decidió tomar la iniciativa y romper el silencio

-Carly y Spencer están en un video chat con su padre en el cuarto de Carly, es por eso que no han bajado- Dijo el castaño con un tono serio

-Que bueno, hace mucho que no hablaban con él- Dijo Sam de igual manera

-¿Qué tal los tacos?- Preguntó Freddie para tratar de sacar un tema de conversación

-Deliciosos, gracias- Respondió Sam de manera indiferente

-Que bueno-

-¿Cuánto llevan en el video chat?-

-Cerca de 30 minutos-

-Ok…-

-Sam, quiero disculparme-

- No empieces Fredward-

-Ya empecé… sé que no será suficiente con una disculpa, no vi cual fue mi error, pero aún así, lo siento-

-Carly estaba en lo cierto Freddie, a mí nunca me importó o importará lo que las personas piensen o digan de mí-

-¡Eso lo sé! No vi cual fue mi error, pero Carly me hizo verlo-

-¿A si?-

-¡Sí! Y lo siento, ahora que somos más amigos que antes y no me atreví a defender a i mejor amiga en frente de esos chicos, fui un cobarde, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir-

-"Prometo" es una palabra muy fuerte Freddie-

-¡Lo sé! Pero lo podré cumplir, así que, ¿me disculpas?-

-Sip. Discúlpame tú también ya que dije cosas que no eran ciertas-

-Wow, ¿Sam Puckett disculpándose?

-¡Cállate torpe! – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-De acuerdo- Dijo Freddie también con una sonrisa

- Oye, tengo ganas de un helado de chocolate-

-¿Quieres ir a la heladería? Yo invito-

-¡Vamos a la heladería!-

-Bien. Oye, pero hay que decirle a Carly que ya nos arreglamos-

- Ne… al rato le decimos- Dijo Sam por último y ambos salieron

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que el video chat de Carly y Spencer con su padre solo duró un poco más de 15 minutos los hermanos Shay observaban a los chicos desde el tercer piso con las cámaras que habían puesto hace unos días para un segmento de iCarly

-Al fin todo se resolvió- Dijo Carly con una sonrisa mientras veía a sus amigos salir del apartamento

-¿Pero qué pasó? –Preguntó Spencer confundido

-Hablaron, simplemente hablaron- Dijo Carly cruzando los brazos aún con esa sonrisa con un sentimiento de satisfacción ya que sus amigos tras una absurda discusión se arreglaron y todos bien al final terminaron.

**Bueno chicos, aquí termina esta pequeña historia, espero que me recuerden, hace mucho que no me aparecía, no había ni rastro de mí, pero espero poder regresar, solo depende de su opinión, díganme que les pareció este capítulo, tengo otra historia en mente, pero voy a ver que pasa, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, es bienvenido! Quisiera aprovechar esto para así rápido, enviar grandes saludos a todos mis amigos del Foro, chicos, los quiero demasiado, ustedes me apoyaron siempre en todo y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo, July, Sabri, Romy, Emma, Juanma, Javi, Sool, Albita, Lulu, Miiqu, a todos, son geniales chicos! Bueno, los dejo lectores fictioneros xD, cuídense, saludos desde México, chau! (una pregunta para los que puedan comentar, para usted, quienes son los clásicos autores de historias de iCarly en español? Y, debería regresar a FF? :) **

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


End file.
